Between the walls
by Millie Narcissa
Summary: A little back story for Draco. The story is about Life in the Malfoy Manor, and how Lucius wants nothing more than for his son to become a death eater like himself. And how Draco did have a real friend when he was younger...
1. Chapter 1

"How's he going to handle this?" a sharp voice broke through Draco's room, he couldn't look up. He already knew who it was, Kimberly Cutlang, "Poor little," Kimmy's face fell when she noticed Draco had turned away from her, "What not even going to hex me Malfoy?"

"G-et out Kimmy," Draco said, trying not to sound like he was crying, after all, Malfoy's didn't cry. It wasn't enough to fool the girl, they may both only be nine, but they were both smart, smart enough to know a bit about people.

"What's wrong," Kimmy wandered over to Draco's be, daring to sit beside the shaking body, daring to run her fingers though his hair, it felt soft between her fingers.  
"I said get out, that sh-should be enough f-f-for you," He turned enough to let her see him, his face red and tear stained.

Kimmy had to close her own eyes, the sight of a Malfoy crying was sad. She left long enough to close and lock the door before returning to the sobbing boy. "Stop crying Draco," Slipping her hand under his head she held his as close as she could, "Please, What if Lucius-" She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence before Draco interrupted.

"What about my father," Draco jump up, turning to watch the summer breeze from his window, "All he cares out is his dark lord, he doesn't even believe he has a son anymore," Draco turned pointing to the bruise on his cheek, "And he wants me to-" Draco stopped slipping down the wall collapsing in sobs again.

"Draco," Kimmy sat on his bed unmoving, "Would you like to go for a walk?" Kimmy closed her eyes already knowing the answer.

"Or course not you git, if my father saw me like this." Kimmy managed to get him to calm down a bit, he rested his head on her chest, it was a sad sight to see, a sad Malfoy.

"Draco you know me, I go where I please." Kimmy said quietly, "Come on, Lucius is busy right now with, well you know." Kimmy managed to get the shaky Draco up on his feet, "Come on," The two managed to get out of the house unseen like they did when they were little, only they weren't as giddy, and Draco wasn't planning on helping Kimmy learn how to ride a broom.

"Alright I don't see why you drug me out here," Draco said falling against a tree, tears running down his reddened cheeks. "To give me the chance that someone might find me?" Draco looked at her and said "Family rule Malfoys never cry," Draco said between sobs.

"Don't worry Draco," Kimmy said sitting next to the boy, laying his head in her lap, "No ones going to-" Can you say coincidence? Something behind them hit the tree forcing a few of the new green leaves to prematurely fall.

"Draco," Lucius's long blond hair spun widely around him, "You've forgotten the rule," Draco immediately sat up from Kimmy's lap, holding her left hand tightly in his right hand. "Malfoys don't cry,"

"Father I-"

"Mister Malfoy we-"

They both said at the same time, both cut off by Lucius grabbing his son's cloak pulling him upward, "I trust Kimberly, Knowing your father," Lucius started glancing at his silent son, whose face was still red and damp, but drying a bit, he couldn't cry through the fear. "You were just telling Draco here, Malfoys don't cry." Lucius put his son back on the ground, still holding tightly to his cloak. And after what seemed like an eternity of holding him, pushing him back with such force it caused the boy to fall, he finally let go saying, "Be back at the house in ten minutes Draco." Lucius muttered turning back to the manor, his walk was so smooth it almost looked like a glide.

"Draco," Kimmy turned to help him up, he didn't accept.

"Save it," Draco shook his head turning back to the manor, he would see he next weekend anyway. So he just left her standing there, dumbfounded like. He felt a little bad for the girl once he left her, but he stopped caring within a few minutes with Lucius..

Note Alright, the next chapter should be up in... Not to long, this is my first time doing a fan-fic, so if it's not very good, I'm sorry, I just wanted to give Draco some kind of a back story. If you do like it, next chapter should be up soon. Thanks Kiada.


	2. Outside the walls

"You know," Lucius said pacing around Draco's room, hands behind his back, and a terrified nine year old boy sitting on the bed. "You're rather pathetic Draco; you'll have join him eventually."

Draco opened his mouth to argue, but decided that just agreeing was much better. "Yes I know, but-"He never seemed to be able to finish his sentences anymore.

"You think you know," Lucius hissed leaning on his cane in front of the boy, "But what you showed today," Lucius said the one word Draco feared most, "Disgraceful,"

"I will join him," Draco shouted standing up, thinking he could get his father to like him again if he agreed to follow He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, "You wait and see, I'll be the best follower he's ever had,"

Lucius watched his son, and made his way to the door, "We'll see Draco, now," Heading out the door he muttered something about checking on Narcissa, leaving Draco alone in the room.

"Ugh!" Falling back on his bed le looked at the slytherin tapestry above him, thinking more than ever that he had no choice. He had to become a death eater; he had to kill people for the dark lord. "I know what I am, and I'm no murderer," Draco muttered picking up the orange tabby cat that had crawled out from under his bed. "I guess Kimmy forgot about you Toby," He sighed, petting cat to its contentment, "Just you and me, what does he expect?"

Toby sat up attentively listening to the boy who couldn't cry, "Does he want me to become exactly like him? I mean, I'm just a kid, not a," Draco turned watching his window, feeling stupid for talking to a cat. His hand made it's way to the spot where Lucius had hit him, still bleeding a bit.

"Draco!" The lovely voice of Narcissa Malfoy filled the hallway, then his room as his mother walked in without knocking, "Draco dear, get on you cloak, I need to go to Diagon ally, I have a few items to pick up," Narcissa watched Draco jump up and grab his robe from the rack.

He followed close at her heals until they were out of the houses, Draco was only half surprised not to see Lucius, "Probably in his study." He muttered falling a few feet behind his mother once out of the house.

"You should talk to yourself Draco," Narcissa told him pulling her hair to one side, "People might think you're weird." Indeed people were giving him odd looks as he went about mumbling.

"Erm, Sorry," Draco muttered running to catch up with his mother. Going through the Leaky cauldron the two made there way into the heavily packed streets. "Mother," Draco figured his mother would be going down to Knockturn ally; not exactly the best place was a nine year old boy, "I'm going to Flourish & Blotts, alright," Draco didn't stick around for an answer, Narcissa didn't either, the two went their separate ways.

The tiny bell on the door jingled, and Draco felt almost as though he was about to get attacked by the shop keeper, "Oh Little Malfoy," The girl said looking down at Draco, "You look more like your father everyday."

"Whatever," Draco muttered rolling his eyes, at least she didn't ruffle his hair, people seemed to like his hair.

"Right," Standing up from her kneeling position the girl smiled brushing off her apron she finally asked, "And what can I get little Draco today." Draco did not look happy to be compared to his father and be called little in the same day, he comes in for a book, and instead he gets insulted, what a terrible store.

"Quidditch players the complete book," Draco told her running on hand through his stiff gelled hair watching her woman, her smiled seemed to be painted on.

"That's not a light reading Draco," But still the woman walked behind the counter, picking up the book he ordered, "Alright, that'll be-"She started.

"Put it on my father's tab." Draco said with a slight smile picking up the bag, "I'll think I'll go get some ice cream." Walking out he didn't even wait for the 'Have a nice day sir,' the workers were required to say.

Draco was welcome with the same, "Ah, the smallest of the Malfoys." Rolling his eyes he glared at the man.

"Draco, Dra-co," He said slowly as though the man wouldn't understand otherwise, "Just give me a chocolate shake," Laying a few coins on the counter he glared at the man, "And you can keep the change if you never call me 'The smallest Malfoy' ever again."

"Yes, Draco," Draco knew if he could the man would have hit him, but instead he made Draco's drink watching him leave he mutter, "Little prick."

"Mother," Draco said spotting his mother in the middle of the crowd. Holding his book and drink tightly he made his was through until he was back at her side.

"I see your book finally came in," Narcissa glanced at her sons leather bound book. "We should get be getting home," She held Draco's shoulder with one hand, trying to keep her small silver bag hidden, sneaking it into her robe pocket. Luckily she didn't catch the boy's icy eyes following the smooth movement of her hands.

"Yeah," He shook her hand off him. Throwing away the empty cup Draco wrapped his tiny arms protectively around his book, "Home," Yawning Draco followed Narcissa back through the Leaky cauldron.

Note-Chapter two up, I'm proud of myself now for two chapters today! Chapter three-Study walls should be up very soon, thanks-Kiada!


	3. Study walls

Lucius seemed to be in a better mood the next morning, Draco noticed when he walked by and ruffled his hair a bit. Although if you were to ask Draco it was the worst thing a person could do.

Flattening his hair back down Draco made his was into the study holding his new Quidditch book. The large oak doors opened with a slight squeak. Walking around the large book shelves he looked for the best place to read. He finally found a nice place next to one of the iron bar windows, with a slight view of the door and his fathers desk.

Once Draco had actually started on the book he got interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Leaning over he saw his father take a seat at his desk, a rather plump man sitting in the seat in front of Lucius, the spot where Draco had often sat.

"Well, I-It's supposed to be somewhere near there"

"So you do in fact know where it is?" Lucius asked the man while he dug through his desk.

"Well, we um, we um," The man stuttered out twirling his thumbs.

"So you know where it is?" Lucius was saying to the plumb man who blocked Draco's view of his father.

"I-I'm no-not sure that th-this is the o-o-one you're looking for Mis-" He was cut off by Lucius, like everyone else seemed to be..

"Not sure?! Not sure?! You Pillock!" Draco closed his eyes waiting to see if his father was going to hit the man, it surprised him when he didn't. "You better get sure! You see this!" Draco noticed his father taking something out of the sliver bag, but the damn man was blocking his view again. "You know what this can do as well as I do, so you'd better get sure."

"Ye-ye-yes mister Malfoy," The man stuttered out, putting whatever he had back in his robe pocket. "I'll get right on that." Draco watched the man scurry out and his father nearly run after him, but stopped halfway to the door.

"Draco?" He turned to stare at his son who sat frozen, "How much of that did you see?" Lucius sounded angry with just a drop of being worried about his son in his voice as though he was saying, 'Just lie to me.'

"I-I um" He started, "I, w-w-well,"

"Don't stutter Draco!" Lucius boomed hitting his son on the arm with his cane, "Just tell me how much you saw!"

Draco's right arm immediately went up to grab his injured arm, "I couldn't see you, and I was reading," He looked down at his book, trying not to concentrate on the bruise that was forming on his arm.

"That's all?" Lucius gave his son a questioning glare, letting Draco nod slowly, before he turned to leave. That was quite possibly the longest conversation Draco remembered ever having with his father.

Draco closed his eyes hearing his fathers foot steps disappear down the hall. Moving his book aside he stood up walking out the oil begging door. "Come on Toby," He whispered to the orange cat. About halfway down out the door he noticed his father and the fat man standing a few feet away under one of the big oak trees. "Damn," Biting his lip Draco crept back upstairs, his eye catching on something sparkling on the floor a few feet ahead.

"What's this?" Picking up the tiny clear crystal by the clear string Draco picked up the small ball watching tiny rainbows appear on the floor, "Hmm," He enclosed the crystal in his hand, quickly letting it fall to the floor, scaring the large cat away. "Ow," He shook his left hand trying to get it to stop burning, "What the hell are you?" He looked at the red and black spot on his hand before grabbing the string again and dropping the crystal in his robe pocket.

"Draco," The voice bellowed from downstairs, "Come 'ere," Rolling his eyes Draco scurried downstairs only to find his father holding his broom, "Practice," He chucked the broom at Draco, nearly knocking him out in the process.

Making a small noise of agreement Draco followed his father outside to the over green back yard.

Note- Alright, I'd like to think my friends from NP for helping me with this chapter, and the next chapter The not so productive flying lesson Should be up soon. Thanks-Millie.


	4. Not so productive flying lesson

"But Father," Draco complained, having a bit of trouble keeping up with Lucius, "It's going to rain, and," 'I don't want to fly?' He thought but didn't say this.

"Rain doesn't matter Son," Lucius continued walking, as though he was unaware of Draco being behind him, "Lots of great players ride in the rain." He finally turned to look at Draco before laying the broom down, "Alright now the first thing you have to do is hold your hand out like this and say 'Up broom'." The broom flew into the old man's left hand before it was discarded on the ground again, "Now you try."

Draco nodded understanding his instructions. Holding his hand out like his father Draco managed out "Up boom!"

"Broom!" Lucius corrected at once, "Broom, Up Broom!"

"Right, up Boom!" Lucius glared at his son, who just stared at the unmoving broom, "Father it's not working!"

"It's not working because," He sighed, rubbing his face with his hand, resting the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fore finger."Say Brrr-oom,"

"Um, okay, Up Brrr-oom," Draco muttered watching the broom roll over, "Up up up!" Ah an angry nine year old boy, "UP BROOM!" Draco smiled as though he had just won the Quidditch world championships when the broom hit his frail hand, "Now what?"

"Now you mount up," Rain had already started to fall as Draco mounted up. "Now, well, okay, that's right," Lucius smiled for a moment watching Draco manage to get the broom to a decent speed in the rain. "Alright now, hold, don't go, wait that's not right!" A bit late Lucius, yes riding in the rain was not a good idea for beginners. It's also not a good idea to ride without gloves, the handle of the broom had become slippery under the boy's pale hands. Draco had indeed fallen, his broom landing at his side. His head faced awaay from Lucius who looked, almost, worried.

"Lucius maybe you should," Narcissa was also to late, she let out a short gasp running over when she noticed Lucius kneeling by Draco's unconscious body. "Draco?" Her voice frantic she fell beside Lucius, caring about her son a bit more than he did, knowing he only cared because of his precious- well, we won't get into that right now. "What happened to my baby? Lucius what the hell just happened?!"

Putting on hand under the backs of the boy's legs and the other hand behind his head Lucius muttered walking by Narcissa into the house, "I'll get him to the bed."

Alright I am so sorry this short chapter took so bloody long! I had a play to do, band practice, babies to eat, so here ya go, chapter four. Ah what will become of our poor little Draco? I also kinda wanted to give Narcissa more of a personality in this chapter, just to kinda show how much more she cares about Draco than Lucius. Plus my middle name is Narcissa so that kinda makes me want to write more about her, don't ask why, just...yeah. Well I should have the next chapter up after about twelve more cups of coffee, yes, poor Millie has had no sleep. The most sleep she's gotten was when her boyfriend forced her to sleep on his couch so…Yeah, don't you love my little blogs here at the end? Chapter five should be up soon! Love ya all 3 Millie!


End file.
